Lewis or Stark
by Maximale29
Summary: Growing up with Tony could never be classified as normal, but being normal is overated.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this work of fiction, they belong to marvel and Stan Lee

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfic so please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing

For once in his life Tony Stark did not know what to say. He could charm supermodels and out-wit politicians but this was something else entirely. The doctor who had just told him looks at him with concern

"Mister Stark?" He asks.

He can't hear the doctor anymore, or chooses not to listen. One of the two. He can practically hear Howard yelling at him, telling him how much of a _disappointment_ he is. Tony feels a rush of anger at how his father would react.

The dead can't speak though. The dead can't listen. The dead are put in wooden boxes that are buried in the earth while nameless politicians, businessmen and every other fucking person on the earth tell you how sorry they are.

Maria would be happy though. She would have loved to have a little girl to dress up and gossip with. If he focused hard enough he could hear Maria cooing over her with her barely-there Italian accent. Tony wonders if she will be anything like his mother. Tony looks down at his newborn daughter and tries to find any similarities. Her face is red and she has a tuft of dark hair on her head. At this moment she opens her eyes and it is clear that she takes after his mother in that regard. Her cerulean blue eyes stare into his brown eyes and he feels something akin to when he built his first computer, but much stronger.

Now he needs her. He needs her to look at him again. To look at him with love in her eyes.

Wait a minute, how is he going to look after a kid? He drinks every day and parties for half the week. The partying he can avoid but the drinking will be impossible to stop. Maybe he can just reduce the drinking. J.A.R.V.I.S is almost done so monitoring his alcohol intake will be easy. He can be better for her, only for her.

The doctor starts talking again and he is brought back to the present

"The mother, Jessica Lewis died in child birth. As her own parents are dead she wanted to give the baby up for adoption but we need your consent before we can." The doctor then hands him a consent form. Tony looks down at the form before deciding he hates the doctor.

"I will not sign this. I would _never _sign this. Tomorrow you will be getting a NDA from Stark Industries. If you tell anyone about this before you sign the document I will have you fired." Tony stated in a cold, rage filled voice. The doctor pales and he feels satisfied. The man should be scared. Tony turns back towards his daughter. He focuses on her dark hair, noticing the colour was the same as his.

"Hi Darcy, I'm your dad."

Tony enters his Malibu mansion feeling very proud of himself. He had managed to convince Happy to get all the baby stuff so he didn't have to wake up Darcy. He grabs the crib and starts walking up the stairs to his room. He places Darcy in the middle of his bed then gets to work building the crib. Letting his hands go on autopilot Tony lets his mind wander. He knows the world can't learn about his daughter. They will hound her and insist Tony can't be a father. The masses will agree with the reporters, there like sheep that way, letting others think for them. The public will just know her, or rather not know her as Darcy Lewis.

Tony finishes the crib right as Darcy wakes up, making gurgling noises. Standing back up he walks over to the bed and looks down at his smiling daughter.

"Hey Darcy, I finished your crib. You're going to love it by the way, after all I made it." He says with a grin. She makes cooing noises and reaches for his face. He puts one of his hands in hers and watches as she grabs one of his fingers. She then uses both hands to explore his hand, discovering everything she can about it. Looks like genius may be hereditary.

"Kid, you and I are going to have fun." He states with a laugh.

"Almost, Almost… and done!" Tony exclaimed. Weeks of work, finally worth it, led to the birth of this piece of beautiful technology. He walks over to the crib he installed in his workshop and lifted Darcy out of it, because really, is there a more awesome place then his workshop? He carries her over to his desk as her wide eyes take in the programming on his computer screen.

"As soon as daddy presses this button the world's first artificial intelligence will be up and running, how about that?" He asks, feeling very smug when she looks at him with wonder in her eyes. She puts her hand on his cheek, seeming to be more interested in his goatee. She's only two weeks old, so he guesses he can let it slide this once. With an exaggerated motion he presses the enter key and watches J.A.R.V.I.S. power up.

"Good afternoon sir." The AI says in a British accent. Darcy looks around the room foe the source of the new voice but when not finding it goes back to his goatee.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., when will Rhodey get here?" he wonders, annoyance in his voice.

"Technical Sergeant James Rhodes will be here in one minute sir" the AI replies. Huh, so Rhodey actually joined the air force. Guess he wasn't joking. He can't help but worry as to how his friend, let's face it, only friend will react to Darcy. Tony really doesn't like that the only thing he can do now is hope.

"Technical Sergeant James Rhodes has arrived sir." The AI informs him.

"Got it Jarvis, you're the man." Tony replies as he walks Darcy and himself to the living room. He can hear Rhodey calling his name and can't help but smile at what the soon-to-be expression on his face will be. Never let it be said that Tony Stark doesn't find a way to silence the room, or something like that. Tony takes the last step into the living room and waits for Rhodey to turn around.

"Tony what's so important you needed me to come over in the middle of the-"Rhodey says as he turns around, stopping when he sees Darcy. His eyes flit between Tony and Darcy rapidly, trying to grasp the situation.

"So you actually joined the air force, we should celebrate. Your also Darcy's godfather, so yanno, be honored. I'm not sure what religion the godfather thing came from but I like the sound of it. I guess it's like a double celebration, where do you want to go? Strip club is out though cause Darcy has to come with us. Maybe-"

"Tony"

"– we can go to one of those family places like the olive garden. Do you know what type of food they serve cause I don't like-"

"Tony! Explain now." Rhodey yelled. Rhodey takes a calming breath before sitting down.

"Well two weeks ago I have a hangover and some hospital calls me telling me I need to come there because a one night stand has had my kid. I went down there to tell Jessica she's wrong and leave but apparently Jessica died so they showed me Darcy, then they wanted me to give her up for adoption, but she's my kid so, no. You can tell she's mine, she has my hair and moms eyes, plus she already shows signs of being a genius. And I named you godfather."

"You have a daughter."

"I said that already."

"Whose name is Darcy."

"I also said that." Rhodey looked at Darcy for a long moment before a smile appeared on his face. He walked up to Darcy and let her grab his hand.

"So what does a godfather do?" Rhodey asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea."

"I pity the kid already."

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this piece of fiction

AUTHORS NOTE: I tried showing tony being worried about his daughter in this chapter. Also since I love the idea of darcy being romanticly paired with one of the avengers but cant decide who, go to my page to vote on who she ends up with.

"Rhodey this is in no way necessary, Darcy loves the Malibu house. These kids probely have diseases anyway. My workshop is a much safer environment." Tony stated nervously.

"Tony were in a L.A suburb, nobody has leprosy. I also question your mental health if you think that your workshop where you design and build _weapons_ is safer than a park. besides, Darcy isn't a princess in a tower, she needs to interact with kids her own age." Rhodey said in an irritated voice. Tony could see a dozen holes in Rhodeys plan. The kids may not have diseases but this place was far from safe. The kids here who are Darcy's age couldn't talk, unlike her, and seem to find eating dirt interesting. Darcy was sitting between the two men, looking around the park curiously. At three years old Darcy was talking in complete sentences and could do basic math, obviously a sign of genius. These kids were the opposite of genius. God, why did he let Rhodey drag them here? The annoying blonde wig he was wearing was itching like crazy and Darcy obviously didn't want to play with these kids.

"See Tony she's got the idea." Rhodey said with a smirk.

"What!" Tony said, trying to locate Darcy. Unbeknownst to Tony, Darcy had walked towards a dark haired boy who was sitting alone under a tree.

"He's like three times her age!" Tony exclaimed, panicking.

"Tony he's four and its not like there getting married. You know, your going to be one of those crazy overprotective fathers who intimidate all of their daughters dates." Rhodey says with exasperation in his voice.

"I am a genius who makes my billions selling weapons of mass destruction to the military, they should be intimidated by me." Tony says, trying to see what Darcy and the kid are doing now.

Darcy is super exited right now because Rhodey has convinced daddy to take her to the park. She's never been to one before, daddy always said they were filthy. Looking around she couldn't find anything that was particularly dirty, except for the sandbox. Darcy decides she's going to avoid the sandbox. Daddy and Rhodey are still arguing as she looks around for kids who are the same age as her that are not in the sandbox. She's spots a boy her age under or a little older under a tree and starts to walk over to him. When she arrives at the tree the boy looks up at here.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked. "Please?" She adds as an afterthought. Rhodey and Happy always tell her to say please, but its kinda pointless because they do what she askes them, wether or not she says please. Darcy decides that she's not going to say please again.

"Sure." The boy replies in surprise. He looks kinda shocked when she sits down next to him, like he didn't say she could. Were all kids like this?

"My name is Darcy, what's yours?" She's not supposed to tell _anyone _her last name, and if they insist she's supposed to tell them it's Lewis, not Stark.

"Cole, why aren't you playing with James and Ruby?" The boy, cole, asked with confusion in his voice.

"I don't know who they are but if there the kids throwing sand at each other in the sandbox I'd rather play with you." Darcy says, eyeing the kids in the sandbox.

"Do you want to play tag with me?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to, your it!" Darcy yells as she tags cole and runs away. She can hear him get up and chase after her. Friends can be fun, she decides.

_2 weeks later_

"Daddy we need to go!" Darcy calls to Tony. Late would be good, he thinks, not going would be even better. Unfortunately Darcy has J.A.R.V.I.S on her side, the traitor. Why does she have to go to this boys party? She met him two weeks ago. Apparently there best friends now. She is so lucky the background check on his family showed no irregularities. He walkes to his impatient daughter after grabbing the keys to his newist Audi.

"Kay kid, lets go." He says in defeat. Darcy cries out in victory before climbing into the passenger seat. He gets in his car and drives them out of his workshop. Why had he given Happy the night off? Now he has to wear the itchy wig again. Darcy is talking about her gift again, but he can't concentrate on what she's saying. What if something happens at the party? What if someone hurts her feelings? Being a parent was hard. He turns into the boy's driveway before stopping the car. Darcy had gone uncharicteristly silent. Ok, concerd father, he can do this.

"what's wrong Darce?"

"What if they don't like me?" She asked in a small voice

"Darcy you are a genius, you are going to inheirit a billion doller company, they should be afraid_you_ won't like them. Don't tell them about the company thing though." Ok this is harder than he'd thought it would be. Time to try a new tactic.

"Darcy you are an amazing person, and if they don't like you or are mean to you, sucsess is the best revenge." That's good advice, she'll be fine.

"Ok Daddy, remember to pick me up at four o'clock kay? She replies, seemingly over her initial fear.

She gets out of the car and walks up to the house, knocking on the door. A blonde woman opens it and invites darcy inside. Tony backs out of the driveway and starts the 5 miniut drive back home. Maybe he doesent have to worry constantly about her, she is, he thinks with a grin, a Stark. She needs female friends though.

if you want to check out my blog the address is


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used in this work of fiction

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going to camp on Saturday and I may or may not have internet access. Il be back on the 25th and will update as soon as I can. So far Bruce and Clint are tied for first place. Please vote on my page for who Darcy ends up with.

7 year old Darcy looked back at the plans for her robot, comparing them to the actual thing. Daddy had helped her design them, but she was building it by herself. Daddy had to go to Japan and Rhodey wasn't on leave so he agreed to let her stay home alone. Well, not really alone, Happy was here for breakfast every day, Obie was there for dinner and J.A.R.V.I.S. was monitoring her at all times but _technically_ she was home alone. Anyway, her robot was having a problem.

"What's wrong with you?!" Darcy cried out. Her robot held onto things, assisted someone when they were working, or it was supposed to. Whenever Darcy handed it something, it dropped it. Looking back at her plans she noticed that the robot was supposed to have a chip in the higher portion of its arm. How did she miss that? Looking around Daddy's workshop she couldn't find the chip. She was going to have to ask Obie for one at dinner.

Darcy liked Obie. He brought her chocolate and told her stories of her grandfather. He also insists on seeing everything she makes, then he tells her that she's just like Daddy was at her age. He brought home the best food as well. It's almost seven o'clock, so Obie should be here soon.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., has Obie left work yet?" Darcy asked impatiently. If Obie hasn't left work yet he can grab her the chip.

"Mr. Stane will be here in has not left work yet Miss Stark." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. Darcy looks at the mess she made before deciding not to clean. She'll just make a mess again later.

"Can you send over the description of the chip and ask him if they have any lying around R&D?" Darcy asked.

"Sending over the description now. Mr. Stane says he'll bring one over with dinner." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies.

"Love you Jarvis"

"I feel strongly about you too"

Daddy needed to give Jarvis a better understanding of emotions in his next upgrade. Darcy decided to write up some programming so her robot would have a personality. Darcy got engrossed in her work, so much so she didn't hear J.A.R.V.I.S. telling her that Obie was here.

"Hey princess" He says with a smirk.

"Obie!" Darcy cries out, running over to him so she can give him a hug. He laughs and picks her up.

"Got the chip you wanted." He says, handing it over to her. With a grin she grabs the chip and runs over to the computer. Darcy quickly downloaded the info onto the chip and runs back to her robot. Obie walks over and looks over her shoulder as she works. After installing the chip Darcy hands the robot a cup. Moment of truth. The robot grabs the cup… and continues holding it when she lets go.

"Success! Finally, he couldn't grab stuff at all earlier. I can't believe I didn't catch what was wrong right away. He needs a name and cause he couldn't hold things for like an hour I'm going to call him butterfingers. How was your day?" Darcy finished with a rush. Obie let out a laugh and pulled her up from the ground.

"It was great princess, how do you know your robots a he?" He asked. Butterfingers gave Obie the robot version of indignation in his beeps. Obie looks mildly surprised by that.

"I know because I gave him a personality, and it's a male personality." Darcy said with pride in her voice.

"Princess you may be the smartest Stark yet. Come on, dinners getting cold." Darcy jumped up at his words, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of daddy's workshop and up the stairs. She let go of his hand when they got to the living room, but she continued to run to the kitchen. When she got there she sat down at the table and waited for Obie to catch up. He walked into the kitchen a few seconds later, chuckling.

"Eger aren't we?" He said with a smile.

"I'm _starving, _plus you always bring the best food. How is daddy's business coming along?" She said with a whine.

"Business ended a couple hours ago, but I hear the party is getting pretty wild." He answered. Darcy frowned; Daddy hadn't mentioned there would be a party. She knew the press called him a playboy, and that he partied at least once every month. He always told her though, and he never left when she was working on a big project, and butterfingers was her biggest so far. He said that it was a very important meeting and that was why he couldn't be there. Obie looks over at her and seemed to realize that she hadn't known about the party.

"We'll celebrate princess, you and me. How does Santa Monica pier sound?" Obie said with a smile. Darcy instantly felt better. Obie was always there when she needed him.

"Sounds awesome, can we get dinner there as well?" She made sure to use bambi eyes; no one could resist the bambi eyes.

"Your killing me, you know that? If your Dad asks I didn't feed you junk food at the pier, it will be our secret. Go get ready. " He says with a chuckle.

"Thank you Obie!" Darcy exclaims, running to her room. Cole had taken her to the pier with his family and it was _awesome. _This time would probably be better though cause there are more things open at night.

When Daddy came back a Day later he looks mildly surprised when he sees butterfingers, but quickly gets over it and asks Darcy to show him what Butterfingers can do. He toke Darcy to Spain for the weekend to celebrate but she refused to see a bullfight. The food there is the best she had ever had though. She decides that this is an apt apology, cause Daddy had a problem with actually saying the words. When they fly back she falls asleep with a smile on her face, knowing every member of her family loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters the belong to marvel

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry this is late. I had a camp where I had no internet access and I had a hard time portraying Pepper. Pease vote on my poll on who Darcy will end up with.

Pepper Potts is a very smart woman. She has to be. As Tony Stark is an uncontrollable force of nature and it's her job to control him. Mr. Stark is essentially a spoiled child, doing what he wanted whenever he wanted. He is a genius, Pepper thinks, knowing no one could deny it. While Pepper is not a genius she manages to get him to all his meetings and sign everything for the day. While this seems like a mundane task none before her had accomplished it and the board of directors, Mr. Stane in particular, thank her often for it. Pepper had been doing this job for a year, she knew the ins and outs although Mr. Stark continues to surprise her. The current situation just plain confused her though.

The girl couldn't be more than ten, but she seemed to be older and younger at the same time. The girl is tapping her fingers against her thigh, and has been since Pepper got in the elevator. Her dark brown hair fell in messy curls but it was her eyes that captivated you. Her eyes were full of both energy and emotion. When she first looked at Pepper her eyes were full of curiosity and intrigue, like Pepper was a new toy filled with endless possibilities. The girls gaze should have made Pepper uncomfortable, but her eyes were also full of kindness. Peppers face broke into an unwitting smile and the girl, seemingly satisfies with Peppers reaction, turned her attention to the screen showing the progress of the elevator. Why was this girl here? Was she visiting her parents? Pepper looks at the elevator buttons, intending to press the one where Mr. Stark's office is located, when she sees it's already been pressed. Pepper looks back towards the girl who is now tapping her feat impatiently. The only department on that floor was legal, did her parents work in legal?

"You look very pretty today." The girl's voice brought Pepper out of her mental discussion with herself.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Pepper replied with a smile.

"Darcy. I'm visiting my Dad and meeting his PA today." Darcy had a look of amusement in her eyes, but Pepper couldn't figure out why.

"Well I Hope that goes well." Pepper said and for once, shockingly, meaning it. The girl had something about her that just made Pepper like her. Since her parents death she had become so … cold. Pepper didn't smile for real anymore, but today this girl had made her smile twice. Pepper hoped she would she Darcy before she left. The doors opened with a ding and Darcy sped out, while calling over her shoulder, "Bye Miss Potts."

Pepper started the walk towards Mr. Stark's office, wondering why he had called her up for a meeting. She stopped in front of the door to his office and knocked.

"Come in." His voice called out. Pepper opened the door and walked in. Mr. Stark was sitting at his desk with a cocky grin on his face. Pepper walks in and lets the door close behind her. When the door closes a girl walks out from behind Mr. Stark's desk, shocking Pepper into silence when she sees its Darcy. Darcy gives Pepper another smile, this one filled with mischief.

"I like her, make sure you don't do anything to make her quit." Darcy says to Mr. Stark. Pepper's brain went into warp drive. _I'm_ _visiting_ _my_ _dad and meeting his PA today .Bye miss Potts._ She can't believe it though. How can _Tony_ _Stark_, the playboy genius, have a daughter? Well _Playboy _of course_, _but how had no one found out?

"Nah, she's lasted longer than all other combined, they couldn't handle how amazing I am. So Potts, this is my daughter Darcy, yes she is my daughter, and since your pretty much here to stay I'm introducing you, although apparently you have already met. The non-discloser in your employment contract prevents you from talking to anybody about this, and if you decide to be stupid and talk to someone anyway I will destroy you, but since I trust you I know I won't have to." Mr. Stark says. Pepper's brain tackles this information at light speed. If Pepper hadn't seen the two together she wouldn't have believed it. They had the same hair and same energetic eyes. They also both couldn't seem to stay still, even now they were both fiddling with something in their hands. The girl was so nice though, while Mr. Stark was the opposite. Pepper sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Stark's desk, soaking up all the information.

"Dad you're freaking her out." Darcy says, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't destroy you." She says to Pepper with a cheeky grin.

"Darce, can you go to Lenard in legal and get the paper's I talked to him about?" Mr .Stark asked. Darcy looked between the two, then back at her father, knowing he wanted to talk to Pepper alone. She then walked out of the room and Mr. Stark turned to Pepper.

"I believe she's your daughter" Pepper says softly. Mr. Stark looks surprised at her answer but nods soon after.

"I found out about Darcy after her mother died in childbirth. She is the most important to me." Mr. Stark says slowly, looking Pepper in the eyes. "Several people, who have considerable interest in her happiness and wellbeing, tell me she needs female influence. Since you are the most responsible and logical person I know you two will have days." He says.

"Days?" Pepper asks faintly, shocked at how at how different and similar Mr. Stark is to his normal self right now.

"Go for lunch, see a movie, go shopping, stuff like that. If you do go shopping put it on the company card. Go wild, Just yanno, make sure she stays safe, please." His voice got serious at the end of the sentence. Pepper had never heard him say please before. Ever.

"I'm back." Darcy called out as she entered the room. She had a good sized pile of papers with her that she promptly placed in front of her father. The two started talking about science, and takeout, surprisingly. Pepper was amazed at how father-like Mr. Stark was to Darcy, although most fathers don't talk to their daughters about particle physics. Pepper had no objections to spending time with Darcy, the girl had all the good traits of her father, and from what Pepper can see, and none of the ones that make you want to strangle him.

"So Darce, you and Pepper are going to go buy those shoes you wanted. Be back by eight o'clock Kay?" Tony directs the last part to Pepper. He has a look of guarded trust, if that makes sense. It was like Tony wanted to trust her with Darcy, but he didn't quite know how.

"Awesome! Happy is driving us right? I also want to get dinner. Can we go to that Indian place?" Darcy says with excitement. She grabs Peppers hand and pulls her out of the chair, down the hall and into the elevator. She smiles at Pepper but then the smile fades from her lips and she suddenly finds her shoes very interesting.

"Is this Okay with you Miss Potts?"Pepper realizes she hasn't spoken to Darcy yet and quickly amends the situation.

"I think this will be fun. I also love Indian food. Do you also want to get some clothes that go with your shoes? And please, call me Pepper, all my friends do." Pepper says with a smile. Darcy grins back at her before talking rapid fire about the things they can do and Pepper files away what she says for later dates. In a year's time today Pepper will realize that that today was the day she started smiling again, and it is the day Mr. Stark became Tony.

Note: here are the standings on the poll so far. Please vote!

Steve:7

Clint:6

Bruce:4

Loki:1


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i do not own ironman or any of the characters used

AN: sorry about it taking so long i went on my final vacation for the summer and only got back a couple days ago. this is also the last chapter before i close the vote so please go to my page and vote. Please r&r

12 year old Darcy was writing a new formula in her notebook, hoping it would distract her from her current dilemma. How was she supposed to tell him? Her father could react to this 47 different ways and very few of them were pretty. It didn't matter tonight though, tonight he was inviting Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Obie over to celebrate...something. Knowing her dad it could be anything.

"Miss Stark, I believe your father requires assistance in the kitchen." J.A.R.V.I.S announced, his normally calm British accent invaded by traces of humour.

"What's he doing down there?" Darcy asked incredulously, as her dad never went into the kitchen. They ate takeout most nights, and when they actually made dinner Pepper was the one making it. When she was two there was also an incident with a blackberry smoothie that got her and dad banned(by several people) from cooking or preparing anything in the kitchen.

"Trying to locate the plates, and the rule 17 states that I am not to help him in any way." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."Darcy said with a smile. She got off her bed and walked out the door. What could he be doing that required plates? Rule 17 states that anyone with the last name Stark could not cook or prepare food in anyway. Well, rules were made to be bent until they broke.

When Darcy got to the kitchen her dad was already threatening to give J.A.R.V.I.S a lisp. The plates must be really hard to find. The kitchen was a room that was very modern,but rarely used. The appliances were all against two walls with an island in the middle. On the island there were several takeout boxes. The other walls were covered in cupboards. Her dad was rummaging though one of the cupboards wearing a mix of workshop and formal clothes and was, if it was even possible for him, nervous.

"Hey dad." Darcy called out cautiously. Surprised, he whirled around, a semi-crazy look on his face, the nervous body language pointed a finger at her, adopting a mock-disappointed persona.

"You." He said slowly. "Are not supposed to be here."

"I live here. What are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"Preparing dinner. I didn't actually make dinner, rule 17 and all, but I have food and J.A.R.V.I.S is being an ass and not telling me where the plates are. Did you know that there is silverware in here?" Tony said.

"Okay, since when do you take the time to put dinner on plates and why do we have silverware? The only parties you have do not need silverware." Darcy asked as she walked over to her dad and started to look for the plates. Her dad turned so his hip was up against the counter, abandoning the search for the plates.

"I put dinner on plates when we are celebrating and Pepper isn't here to do it for me." Tony said in a matter-of-fact tone. Celebrating with a diner with close friends, a very not Stark like way to celebrate.

"So, what is it we are celebrating father." Darcy said in a ridiculous British accent. Making a triumphant noise she grabbed the plates and put them on the counter.

"Where did you find those!? I'm pretty sure I looked there already."Her dad exclaimed. He turns to look at the cupboard where the plates had come from, examining it briefly. After he lost interest in the cupboard he turned back to look at Darcy.

"What we are celebrating is you finishing high school at age 12." Tony said as if it should be obvious. Oh, that.

"You know I never actually went to high school due to this overprotective father I have." Darcy grabbed the plates from the counter and moved them to the island. She saw the takeout boxes were from the place she loved to go with Cole.

"He sounds like a very smart man. I got your favourite Indian from that disgusting place." Tony said as he started taking food out of the boxes and putting the food on plates. God, the food smelled amazing.

"It's just going to be you and me tonight." Tony said as he walked away with the plates. Darcy followed the food(and her dad of course) as he lead them to his workshop.

"Why?" This pulled Darcy's attention away from the delicious smelling food. They were walking down the stares and she almost tripped. Smooth Darcy. Why wouldn't they be coming over? Whenever she did something worth celebrating her dad told all of them Strait away and in her opinion, a bit to enthusiastically. Darcy liked being recognized for what she did, but not to the extent her father did.

"Darce, do you remember when we went dirt biking?" Tony said as they walked into his workshop. Her dad had taking them dirt biking had been a eleventh birthday present that had been _awesome._AfterwordsPepperhad yelled at them for doing something some may consider reckless, but that hadn't stopped Darcy from wanting to do it again.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with..." Darcy's brain abruptly stopped working for a second when she saw it. It was beautiful,breathtaking, and kinda old. Larger than an average motorcycle and somewhat falling apart, it still had an air of power.

"It's one of Howard's old relics from World War Two. You liked dirt biking so I was like, hey, it's like dirt biking on roads. It's falling apart, and we'll probably have to replace half the parts but it's a good bike, plus it used to belong to captain America." Tony said. He looked at her to gage her reaction but she was already running over to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! When can we start? Will we need to get parts from Japan, or should we get them from an American company cause it's captain America's bike, and yanno, it would be un patriotic to get the parts from Japan. What do you think?" Darcy rambled, mind going a mile a Minuit.

"Not right now, we should, I can't believe I'm saying this, eat first. What's happening to me?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe Peppers a good influence." Darcy shrugged. She didn't actually think that, but she couldn't figure out what had put her dad off working with the bike. Her dad had position the hot rod so it was in the middle of the shop and was now walking towards it with the food. He opens the door sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"Why are we eating in the hot rod?" Darcy asked as she sat down. Her father handed her her food, and _god _it smelled so good she had to have a bite. She took a bite of butter chicken and almost moaned.

"Ok, multiple things wrong right now. One, be careful with your food, this car is older then me. Two, I have a very important and, unfortunately, serious speech planed so stop eating. Three, the food is not that good." Tony stated.

"It is that good your just a snob." Darcy snarked back. He did not just dis her food.

"I have a good taste in food that happens to be expensive, never mined we're getting off track. This car used to be Howard's as well. Me and him... just didn't get along. I don't think he liked me that much, or you know, at all but this one time I came down to steal some thing from his workshop and when I was walking away her said my name. I didn't even he was there, he was supposed to be at work, god he did nothing but work. Piece of advice take a vacation every month. Anyway, instead of yelling at me he let me pass him tools so he could fix this car. I can't remember what was wrong with it but for those hours it didn't feel like he ignored me or was disappointed with me. So... I thought we could work on the bike because your going to MIT soon and will be living with J.A.R.V.I.S we should fix it." Her father said it all in the most serious and emotional voice she had ever heard. She knew that part of him hated Howard. He told her one night, slightly drunk. She also knew he loved Howard as well. Howard was the ghost that he always tried to please. She put her food on the backseat then gave her dad a hug, trying to express what she couldn't say. Her dad wasn't father of the year but he didn't have to be, she loved him anyways. He hugged her back and for a Minuit they just stayed there. They separated as she said "can we start on the motorcycle?"

Her dad smiled and said "sure kid."

Five hours later they were still working, but come on, the motorcycle was awesome. Darcy had been chatting for a bit but she had suddenly gone quiet. The emotions before had filled up his quota for the year so he hoped this wasn't a serious question.

"Hey dad, can I sleep over at Coles house tomorrow after we hang out? She asked tentatively. Tony stopped what he was working on and replied instantly.

"No."

"Why not?" She wined. Tony put down his tools and turned to look at his daughter. Did she not understand?

"Darcy, you have to understand that boys are want one thing, prior friendship or not. I know, I used to be one, so just don't interact, ever. Got it?" God, he can't believe he has to deal with _this _this early. Why was their family cursed with being good looking?

"Gross dad, so very gross. He's my best friend and my only friend, and were twelve." Darcy said. Maybe he was slightly overreacting. He'd just have to have Happy monitor the house at night.

"Fine." He said shortly. Darcy had a grin on her face which was completely uncalled for. She worked happily with him for another hour before J.A.R.V.I.S told them that they parts wouldn't be ready for another week. This is what you get when you go American, the Japanese would have had in done, packed and shipped in half that time. It should be her who should have to sit though the boring award ceremonies for being a patriot.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
